martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Clear
'Clear '''is one of the two guardian god kings of the Asura Road. He and his brother act as the protectors of the universe established by the Asura Road Master and have done so for more than 600 million years. Description Clear appeared to be a wizened and elderly old man and wore a long white robe. Clear and Ink came in pairs, and if one looked closely they would discover that these two old men were surprisingly similar in appearance, as if they were twin brothers. The old man called Clear had eyes as blue as liquid ice, as clear as a spring lake. He looks extremely old and yet his eyes were as bright as a baby’s. It seemed that his name is related to the color of his eyes. It seemed that their names were related to the color of their eyes.Chapter 1981 – Guardians Quotes * (Clear slowly explained the secrets of the temple spirit race) ''“It’s better to say that we are… of the temple spirit race. In this world, all things possess a spirit. My race manifests from the spirits of all creation and our lives are much longer than those of humans. Much less humans, my race even lives several times longer than the primal god race. With other methods like time enchantments added on to prolong our continued existence, my race can live for a billion years… “As for guarding the Asura Road and the final trial, that is the life’s mission of our race. My people have guarded this land through the generations for 10 billion years.”Chapter 1981 – Guardians * (Clear to Lin Ming) “Some matters aren’t as simple as they seem. The High Lord has some difficulties…”Chapter 1982 – Empyrean Divine Seal * (Clear to Lin Ming) "You should already know yourself. That is when you can control your own destiny and transform from a chess piece to a chess player."Chapter 1982 – Empyrean Divine Seal * (Clear advising Lin Ming) “Besides the Galaxy Void Furnace, we also have some heavenly materials. First, place the demon relic in the furnace to boil it down. Once these heavenly materials have been mixed with the power of the demon relic, they can be used to make spirit juice that is useful in tempering your body. This will reduce the demonic nature brought about by the demon relic and will help you absorb it and refine it…” Chapter 1987 – Power of the Demon Guardians of the Asura Road Their clan has been the great guardians of the Asura Road and the final trial for the past 10 billion years. 10 billion years was just far too long a time. During this period, the 33 Heavens had experienced numerous calamities. During this period, countless races had emerged, prospered, and then gone extinct. As for those sects and various dynasties, their rises and declines were simply uncountable. But this type of clan had existed for over 10 billion years. Moreover, for 10 billion years they had kept to a singular mission. Trivia * They refer the Asura Road Master as the 'High Lord'. * They also refer Lin Ming as the 'Young Lord'. * When Lin Ming went to the Emperor Stone with Xiao Moxian, Ink and Clear saw him carve his name there. The reason why they had noticed the young Lin Ming was because of the emperor jade and Asura Laws that was inside of him.Chapter 1981 – Guardians * The two of them had used time enchantments in order to prolong their lifespan for over 600 million years. Humanity’s Three Lives Old Man had also used similar methods to extend his life and he had managed to live for 300 million years. But, after effects had still surfaced. Although he had been alive, his entire body exuded death energy, almost as if he were rotting away. These two old men were clearly in good health and hardy in spirit. This was because they came from the temple spirit race, the longest living race of the 33 Heavens. References Category:True Divinity Category:Asura Road Category:Asura Road Master Category:Male Category:Temple Spirit Race Category:Characters